1. Field of the Invention
A coloring kit to store and carry a coloring book and a plurality of coloring implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crayons and coloring books are a perennial favorite source of amusement and entertainment for children. Unfortunately as crayons are removed from the crayon box, the crayons are often lost dropped or misplaced. Various devices have been designed specifically to overcome these problems. In some instances each crayon is attached or coupled to a coloring book.
In addition, portable coloring and drawing boards have been configured to receive and hold a pad of paper and a plurality of crayons attached to the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,677 relates to a carrier comprising a pair of leaves connected together in swinging relation, strips on the inside of the leaves and adapted to receive the front and back covers of a book and hold them against the inner faces of said leaves, one of the strips being secured at one end to one end of its leaf and being attachable at various spaced intervals from the other end of the leaf, and a flap on the free end of one leaf and adapted to extend over the outside of the other leaf and having means for attaching it to the other leaf to permit holding the leaves at various partly open positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,417 discloses a cover and carrying arrangement for a book including folded pocket panels as well as elongate handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,707 shows a book-like receptacle having a plurality of clear cylinders for holding crayons on opposing book surfaces. Opposing cylinders are aligned in registry to lock the book in the closed position. A sleeve in the rear cover of the book enables the user to secure a coloring book to the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,759 teaches a combined book cover and book carrier including straps that are movably mounted to accommodate books of varying size and handles that include extension straps so the cover and carrier can be carried in the user's hand, on his wrist, over his shoulder or on his back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,342 shows a coloring or drawing board for use by children comprising a central planar surface upon which may be placed and held a coloring book or a paper pad and having a plurality of receptacles along the upper edge for receiving a plurality of crayons. Each of the crayons is tethered to the board permitting use for drawing and coloring on the board, but precluding improper use elsewhere such as on walls of a building.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 518,034; U.S. Pat. No. 665,256; U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,598; U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,173 and CH 195,672.